Brouhaha
by lothiriel-leagallow
Summary: A story of the Marauders, Lily and her friends as they go through their last year at Hogwarts. And it's gonna be messy. Warning-exploding pigeons and walking french toast may occur.
1. Chapter 1

**Brouhaha-an episode involving excitement, confusion, turmoil, etc., esp. a broil over a minor or ridiculous cause**

**If you recognize it, I don't own it. Maggie, Suzie, and Azzurra are mine though.**

**Brouhaha Chapter 1**

"So," said a small redhead, "Buttsex." Uproarious laughter followed this statement. "Dammit Lily!" gasped one out of the four girls in the compartment. "You can't do that to us!" "Yeah!" said a still laughing brunette. "We're gonna die laughing and you're gonna have to clean up our corpses!" Lily looked offended, "Hey! I'm not killing anyone. It's not my fault you guys find it so funny." Thunk! Another redhead had fallen out of her seat shaking with silent giggles. "Maggie?" Azzurra asked. "You okay?" The giggling continued as she rose into a sitting position, a silly grin on her face. She smiled innocently at her friends. "Buttsex." More laughter ensued as the others joined her on the floor.

These four had been friends for six years now. Lily Evans was a pale girl with bright green eyes and wavy red hair reaching her mid-back. To her left was another redhead, paler than Lily with freckles scattered over her face. Her hair was in a long braid down to her waist to keep it out of her blue eyes. Azzurra had long brown curly hair framing her tanned face with bright blue eyes. Her slight Italian accent kept anyone from thinking she was actually British like most of her friends. And lastly was Suzie, the eldest of their little quartet with her blonde hair in a bun to keep it out of her brown eyes.

The compartment door opened and four boys stared down in confusion at the giggling girls on the floor before them. "Do you mind?" said Sirius Black, blowing black hair out of his grey eyes. "There are other people on this train trying to think, though it gets kinda hard listening to such loud laughter." "Ah come off it Black!" Maggie said with an Irish lilt in her voice. "We all know ya don't think!" Laughter sparked again in the already merry girls. "Yes, yes we know _Sirius_ doesn't think, but there are others here with brains." James Potter added. Lily's head whipped back and forth. "Where?" she asked. Azzurra pointed to Remus. "Oh! Oh! I see one! But that's about it." Remus bowed low, grinning, "I knew Mcgonagall said something about you all having brains." He said, amused.

"Remus!" Sirius cried, "I am deeply offended at this statement and methinks we can no longer remain friends for this outrageous slander of my intelligence!" He crossed his arms and turned away from Lupin with his nose in the air, pouting.

"Ooh, it talks pretty, don't it?" Suzie whispered.

Remus placed a hand over his eyes and cried "I knew this day would come Padfoot! You never appreciated me for who I am! Well, fine then! James, you still love me right?" he said turning to the bespectacled boy.

"Of course Moony!" he said flinging his arm around the other boy's shoulders.

"What's this?!" Sirius cried angrily, turning around. "Treachery! Prongs, how dare you betray me! I loved you!"

James shrugged. "Sorry Paddy old pal, but I've made my choice."

Sirius looked as though he were about to cry, before turning to the last boy. "Wormtail," he pleaded, "Dearest Wormtail! Please tell me that you have not also betrayed me (AN: well, not yet…)? I couldn't bear it if you left me all alone!"

Peter Pettigrew glanced at Remus and James before saying, "Oh fine, I _guess _I love you Padfoot." He sighed dramatically as Sirius hugged him fiercely.

The girls applauded loudly as all four bowed. "Bravo gents," Suzie said, "But would it be too much to ask you to actually leave now?" Sirius plopped down on the floor. "Yes, actually." Azzurra and Maggie exchanged smirks. "Well, then" said the small Irish girl. "I'm guessin' we'll have ta be movin' ye then?" She pushed up her sleeves and brandished her wand. "But bein' the good girl I am, I'll be givin' ye three seconds to make your escape." She held up three fingers. "One…" Sirius grinned up at her. "You wouldn't." he said confidently. She gave him a maniacal grin back "Two…" "Um, Padfoot…" Remus said. "Maybe…" "Well, ye had your chance. Three!"

She flicked her wand, muttering a spell under her breath. Sirius flew backwards out the door, crashing into the other three along the way. All four boys fell in a heap in the small corridor. Lily got up, "Bye-bye!" she said brightly before closing the compartment door.

--

"Well, that was interesting." Azzurra said. "Now what?" Lily checked her watch. "Uh-oh," she muttered. "Did I hear an 'uh-oh' Miss Evans?" Suzie asked. "Because 'Uh-ohs' are generally signs that something is wrong. And things being wrong is…well…very un-good." Lily looked at her friends. "It is time." She said solemnly. A look of dawning comprehension came over Azzurra's face. "Uh-oh." "Would any of ye care to explain all the uh-ohs?" Maggie asked. "Time for what, Lily?" "Time to venture out there into potential danger." She said slowly rising. "Oh," said Suzie. "Prefect meeting?" "Azzurra nodded and groaned, "Lupin." "Well, at least ye get to find out who the Head Boy is." Maggie pointed out. "Yeah, yeah" Lily sighed. "Alrighty then. Come on 'Zura."

Lily and Azzurra stepped carefully out into the hall. Peering left and right, they cautiously began to edge past the compartment that held the Marauders. Slowly, quietly…almost there….WHAM! The door flew open and out popped James and Remus. Azzurra's eyes went wide. "Run Lily!" Both girls dashed away as quick as they could in the direction of the prefect compartment. "What the…?" Remus began. "Dunno," said James. "C'mon. I guess it's time." He sighed. "Oh, come off it Prongs, it's not the end of the world. I bet Lily's Head Girl." James brightened at this. "You know what Moony? You always know the right thing to say." The boys strode off in the same direction the girls had just gone.

--

Panting and laughing, Lily and Azzurra slumped down, the first ones to reach the compartment. "Did you see their faces?" Azzurra laughed. "Such blank confusion, oh my." "Okay, okay," Lily said, "As Head Girl, I've got to act responsible and solemn now." She put on a straight face and tried to look regal. A soft snicker from Azzurra caused both to burst out laughing again. "Heh, good try though." Azzurra said.

"Thank you my dear underling."

"Hey! That sounds a bit condescending dearest overlord!"

"Not in the least little minion, now go forth and do my evil bidding!"

Azzurra's eyes glazed over "Yes master."

Both girls continued laughing until the door opened. "AHH!" Lily yelled, jumping back. "What is that?!" "Some sort of slimy black monstrosity, I think!" Azzurra cried, grabbing Lily's arm. James and Remus simply blinked as both girls dissolved into helpless laughter for what seemed to be the eightieth time that day. "Umm, girls?" James asked tentatively. "Are you guys…okay?" "Oh, not really." Lily said, "Was it those thirty Cauldron cakes we split between the four of us 'Zura?" "Mmm, I'm not sure," said the giggling brunette. "Maybe it was the sack of pure sugar Suzie brought that we all depleted in about five minutes." Remus looked half scared half amused. "Wait, wait, hold on..." Lily said becoming focused. "There are two of you." James rolled his eyes. "Yes Lily, there are two of us. James and Remus. One. Two." He said, pointing to himself and Remus in turn. "I know that" she said, "But why in the name of the gods are _you_ here Potter? Remus is the prefect." Azzurra also looked up in interest. "Well dear children—"Hey!" "Children?!"—you would discover the truth eventually, so I will free you from your ignorance now." He took a deep breath. "I made Head Boy." Both girls blinked slowly, in unison. "No, really." Lily said looking hard at James. He held out his badge. "Yeah, really."

--

"Lily. Lily! LILY EVANS!" Azzurra shouted. Lily hadn't moved, hadn't even appeared to breathe since James had told her the news. Azzurra hit her in the back of the head with two fingers. "Ow." Lily said. "So, this isn't a nightmare." Azzurra looked sorry. "Sorry, but no." "Nice to know you're looking forward to our working together Evans." James said. "Has Dumbledore lost his mind?! You?! It doesn't make sense! I think my brain is exploding or something! Ow!" Lily cried clutching her head. Azzurra had knocked her on the back of the head again. "No," she said. "Still a solid, not exploded head." Lily looked at James sharply. "_Why?!_" He shrugged. "Search me." "Thank you, I'd rather not." Lily said, shakily getting to her feet. "Alright then," she muttered to herself, "I can do this. I will not go insane. I am strong. I've dealt with worse, I think. I will not go insane. And if he does something I can always kill him…" "Lily? We can hear you." "No, you can't"

--

The prefect meeting passed without a problem, other than the Head Girl being a little bit dazed and distracted. James kind of took care of everything with Azzurra and Remus looking on anxiously. After it was over Azzurra jumped immediately to Lily's side and directed her back to their compartment. She kicked at the door yelling "Marauders suck, so open up!" The door slid open to a grinning Maggie. "Always liked that password." But her face almost immediately turned to worry. "Lily? 'Zura what happened?" Azzurra merely pulled Lily into the compartment and closed the door behind them. "What in blazes happened to you lot?" Suzie said. "Ladies, I have some bad news." Azzurra looked at Maggie and Suzie's confused and worried faces. "Our new Head Boy is none other than the infamous James Potter." The silence was deafening except for the rush of the train and sound of jaws hitting the floor. "No," Maggie started slowly "Ye can't be serious?!" "I could insert an awful Black pun there, but I will spare you all. And yes, unfortunately, it is true. A joke about this would just be sick. And look at Lily!" Suzie bit her lip. "So should we wake Lily up first, or what?" Azzurra knelt down in front of Lily. "Lily Evans, if you do not become conscious of your surroundings right now I will set vicious first years on you!" Lily blinked. "You can set vicious first years on me?" Azzurra nodded. "I have powers that you know not." "But aren't all firsties small and scared?" Maggie asked. Azzurra grinned wickedly. "I have my ways of…_persuading_ them to do my bidding." "Damn Italians and your nefarious skills!"

"You're just jealous."

"Maybe I am!"

"Ha!"

"Ha!"

"Why are you laughing?"

"Because I've won!"

"You have not! You admitted to your jealousy of my amazing Italian skills!"

"Yes, and ye accepted ma jealousy!"

"So what?"

"So, ah win!"

"Both of you quit it! If anyone's won it's me!"

Maggie and Azzurra turned to Lily in absolute bafflement. "How?!" they asked simultaneously.

"Because I have the amazing will power to deal with Potter for the rest of the year!"

"Alright," "Okay then" "Yeah, that makes sense."

Lily smirked, and then put her head in her hands. "I may have the will power, but I don't know if I can survive this." she moaned. "Ah, Lily it could be worse." Maggie said. "How?!" "Well, he could be the same as in fourth year!"

It was true. From first year to early fifth year the girls and the Marauders had been deadly enemies, jinxing and teasing each other at every turn. If any of them passed in the hall, other students practically leapt out of the way, fleeing to safety. Several visits were made on both sides to the hospital wing, Dumbledore's office, and McGonagall's office not to mention the numerous detentions. But as they all got older and matured a little bit the actual fights became far and few, except for battles of words. They still strongly disliked each other, but realized their stupidity in physical fights with no purpose.

"Okay, yeah." Lily conceded. "But still! Having to deal with one of them! And not just anyone! Potter!" She threw herself down on the seat. "I'm doomed!" Suzie patted her head. "There, there, dear. You'll be okay. You have us! And if he does somethin' to you, we can always take him down." she finished slashing her hand forward. Lily smiled weakly. "Thanks guys." Maggie looked out the window. "Uhhh, mates? We're getting' a mite close to the castle. Robes are lookin' ta be necessary soon." The other three nodded and taking their robes, headed off to change.

--

"I'm doomed" James said walking into the Marauders' compartment with his head down. "Eh?" said Sirius tactfully. "Lily's is Head Girl." Sirius and Peter looked at James and proceeded to burst into uproarious laughter. "Guys! Shut up! You know she hates me!" "True enough Prongs," said Sirius trying to stop his chuckles, "But we also know that you are totally in looooooove with dear Evans." "But she _hates_ me!" "So what?" said Peter shrugging his shoulders. Remus looked up from his book. "Well, now's your chance to prove her wrong." James grinned brilliantly. "Moony I never ever have once doubted your marvelous intelligence!" Sirius smirked. "So, you've got to prove to Evans that you're not just an obnoxious jerk anymore. But that goes completely against your nature!" James swung at him lazily. "Pads, I'm sure we'd all appreciate it if you would just shut up." Sirius's smirk grew wider. "You know you love me." "Sometimes I wish I didn't." Remus muttered. Peter and James laughed as Sirius put on a pitiful face. "I'm hurt Moony. Sometimes I think that you really don't love me." Remus glanced up at his overly dramatic friend. "If I didn't, then the entire school would probably know some of Sirius Black's most embarrassing secrets." Sirius paled. "You wouldn't." "I haven't yet at least. Wouldn't Professor Sprout be interested to know who it was who started the infamous Platypus incident?" Sirius threw himself at the feet of his werewolf friend. "Oh _please_ please please please Moony! I will do anything!" Remus looked thoughtful. "Well right now all I'd like you to do is shut up." "Done!"

--

James peered at Sirius, who had a book over his face. A sudden loud snore from under the book made him jump. "Well Moony, he almost made it to Hogwarts without a sound. But maybe we should wake him up, seeing as we're almost there." Remus sighed. "It was too good to last."

--

Their last year of Hogwarts upon them, eight teenagers left the scarlet train having absolutely no idea what was about to happen.

**And it's gonna be messy. Thanks for reading! Updates will hopefully be only a few days to a week apart!**


	2. A secret and a fall

Chapta 2

**Chapta 2! I don't own! Wheee!**

**About my characterization of Peter, well, I didn't think he should be a total loser. I think (no wait, I know) he just had no backbone and I've always felt that hanging around with Voldemort and the Death Eaters all that time only made him worse. So, yeah. But hey, if you don't like how I did it feel free to stop reading.**

**Brouhaha Chapter 2**

"What the hell?!" Suzie yelled. "Wasn't it bright and sunny this morning?" Small hailstones shot down from the sky as students ran to the waiting carriages. "Come on!" Azzurra shouted. She took Suzie's hand and they ran through the mass of people to find a carriage before they were beaten to death by…

"These blasted ice goblins from the sky! They're here to pummel at us and gnaw small chunks of flesh off as they pass!" Maggie cried as she and Lily ran towards a carriage. Unfortunately they had lost Suzie and Azzurra in the crowds. "I think this one's free!" Lily yelled over the wind and hail. The two redheads jumped inside, panting and dripping. "You thought wrong Evans." a familiar voice said. "Potter?" Lily gasped out between ragged breaths. "Damn. Come on Maggie we've got to find another." "I don't see why." Sirius put in. "We've lost our comrades as well and it's not as if you really want to go back out there is it?" "Ah shut up Black. Why would we want ta stay here with you and that one?" Maggie said shaking hailstones out of her hair. Sirius looked at James, who was mouthing "That one" with an amused face on, before answering. "Because there are probably no other free carriages and you both look pretty ragged already." The girls turned to glare at him, but he simply gestured to the seats across from James and himself. Lily and Maggie looked at each other as if having a brief telepathic conversation and hesitantly sat down.

--

"Well," said James. "This is different." Lily shifted uneasily. Maggie had begun glaring at Sirius who had started to glare back.

Glare

Glare

Glaaare

Glaaaaare

Glaaaaaaare

Glaaaaaaaaaare

Glaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa—Rubber-Band-Flick!—aaaaare

"OW! My eye!"

Maggie sat back in her seat smirking triumphantly. "Where'd the rubber band come from O'Reilly?!" Sirius asked clutching at his eye. Maggie just put her hands behind her head and closed her eyes. "Ah have ma ways." He stuck his tongue out at her. "Saw that." she said. "So, Lily," James said, trying to draw attention away from their friends' antics, "Did you have a good summer?" She eyed him suspiciously. "Yes," she said slowly, "I did. Why?" He shrugged. "Just a common courtesy question. Nothing more to it." He turned to stare out the window at the odd weather. Lily, left feeling incredibly awkward, closed her eyes and tried to focus on other things. _"Merlin must be really cranky to send down—what was it Maggie said? Oh yeah -- ice goblins on us for our last year here." _She sighed. Distracting herself was not working. _ "Why is he acting so different to us? It's almost as if he's being nice. Argh! My brain hurts!"_

--Meanwhile—

"Remus! In here!" Peter yelled. Both boys leapt into a carriage before it pulled away. "Thank…gods." Remus panted. "Umm…" Peter and Remus looked up. Azzurra and Suzie were sitting in the carriage looking confused at the appearance of the two Marauders. "Well," Remus said, still not breathing quite right. "This is a bit…uhh…" "Awkward?" Suzie put in. "Well, yes. But do you mind? The carriages are leaving after all." Azzurra looked conflicted. "But Lily and Maggie…" "Are both smart and probably found another carriage." Remus said. "Alright, alright, fine." Suzie said. "You can stay. BUT! This does not mean anything. We are still sworn enemies" she finished with a glare. "Obviously." Peter muttered.

Suzie turned to look out her window, pointedly ignoring the two boys. Azzurra fidgeted uncomfortably. She glanced at the two boys. Peter was also staring blankly out his window, but Remus was looking irritably at the roof of the carriage. She felt a twinge seeing him upset, but that happened whenever she saw someone in pain. Her brothers used to tease her for caring so much about anyone and everyone, but her mother had always called her empathy a blessing. Right now it just made everything a little bit more awkward. "Um, Remus?" she asked tentatively. He looked at her curiously. "Are you okay? Um, that is, you just seem, uh upset." Azzurra stammered out. She blushed a little and looked down at her hands. "Yeah," he said slowly, wondering at her behavior. They were "sworn enemies" right? Then again, this one had always seemed to be the quietest. "Just tired." he finished. Her head shot up. "Is it because of…" she bit her lip. "Friday?" His eyes went wide. "_What?!" _he said. She gave him a look of half fright, half reprimand. She leaned forward. "Shh!" she whispered. "Listen, if I know Suzie, she's completely out of it now, but still keep it down!" "What do you mean Friday?" Remus asked suspiciously. She looked a bit nervous. "I know." she said softly. He tried to play dumb. "Know what?" She looked a bit frustrated now. "Don't make me say it here! But Friday's the full moon, right? I _know_!" He sat back in total shock. His mind was reeling. _"Someone knew! She knew! What would happen to him now? How could she know? Who else might know?" _She began to whisper hurriedly, "I haven't told anyone! But we've been prefect partners for a while now and naturally I figured it out! But please don't be mad! I haven't told anyone, not even the girls! I won't tell, but well…" she slowed down her rapid speech. "Yeah, I know. Just so _you_ know." She finished off quietly. The carriages began to slow and Suzie snapped out of her reverie. "Almost there." she said as they rolled to a halt. Suzie and Peter got out and ran for the doors, but Remus caught Azzurra's arm. "We'll need to talk later." he said. She nodded. What other reaction would she expect? Of course he would want to discuss this further. She should never have dropped a dungbomb like that on him without any warning. Maybe she shouldn't have even said anything at all! How could she be so stupid?! She probably made him feel terrible! Oh, how could she be so _insensitive_?! Why- "Hey 'Zura! You just gonna sit there all day? Come on! These hailstones are taking chunks of me with them!"

Azzurra looked out at Suzie who was standing with her robe pulled partially over her head. "I- Sorry Suzie. I'm coming!" She hopped out of the carriage and ran to the doors of Hogwarts with her friend.

--

As the carriages were pulling up to the gates, Maggie put her head out the window to get a better look. "Geez O'Reilly, you act as if you never saw Hogwarts before." Sirius said. She poked her head back inside just long enough to stick her tongue out at him. "She always does that." Lily sighed. "Says that the castle looks a bit different each time and looking at it from the carriages is special." James nodded. "She's right. It is special. It's not like we're ever going to get to do this again anyway." The air seemed to thicken a bit at this sobering thought.

The carriages pulled to a short stop and Maggie almost fell out her window. "Help please!" she said. "Ah'm about ta fall out!" Lily jumped up to help her friend, tugging at her robes. "Lily, wait! I-" SPLOOSH! She had fallen out of her robes and the window onto the sodden ground. "Maggie!" Lily jumped out of the carriage, followed by a laughing Sirius and highly amused James. She was sitting on the ground clutching her head. "Good thing that was the last time!" she groaned. She turned to face the thestrals leading their carriage. "Ya tricky bastards! Ah know ye planned this! Ah've had ma eye on ye and this proves your wicked intentions!" Lily rolled her eyes and helped up her now damp friend. "You're not hurt are you?" "Not as far as I can tell. Shut up Black!" Sirius was still laughing. "Can't help it!" he chuckled, "You're something else! Great source of entertainment at least!" As she shrugged on her robes, Maggie brushed some mud off her skirt. "Fine, it might have been a bit funny from your point, but you try fallin' out of one of those windows and see how you like it!" Both girls headed towards the steps into the castle leaving behind two laughing boys. "Okay," said James, "Okay, come one Padfoot. We still have to find Moony and Wormtail before we get to the feast. Let's go."

**Sorry about the short chapter, but I've gotta go away for a week and I had promised quick updates. I'm really sorry, but this will have to tide you over for a week. Thanks for reading! Please review, critique welcome. And don't worry the French toast and pigeons will come soon! ;)**


	3. Cheptah 3 French toast walkin & a race

Thanks to WhyDoesAWebSiteNeedMyName and i'm afraid of jellyfish for their reviews

**AHHHHHH!! Gomenasai! Gomenasai! I am so sorry for being late! I broke my promise. whacks self with rake Bad me! Ahh, okay. Bout of masochistic self-loathing over.**

**Thanks to WhyDoesAWebSiteNeedMyName and i'm afraid of jellyfish for their reviews!! And to WerewolfWitch for the favorite!! It gives me a warm fuzzy feeling inside! Now on to battle!! Er... the story...yeah...**

**CHARGE!! **

**no ownage here of the Harry Potter peoples and stuff**

**Cheptah 3**

"Ahhhh..." Suzie sighed. "Food is delicious." "Indeed," Azzurra said staring blankly up at the starry ceiling of the Great Hall. "You know, it's kinda sad that this is our last year." The Great Hall was practically empty, but the girls were too lazy to move at the moment. Maggie lifted her head off of her arms. "Nah...talkin'...like...thaht..." She looked up at her Italian friend, blinking sleepily. "S'all...depressin'...and depressin'...is not... good." Her head fell forward onto her arms again and they heard her mumble something about how the Easter bunny was a lie and it was really a giant kneazle that came once a year to eat bakers and shoemakers. Lily looked down at her Irish friend, thoroughly amused. "Well, it seems as if some things haven't changed at all." Suzie gasped. "Ancient owl and tricksy gopher at twelve o'clock!" She ducked under the table. Azzurra looked behind Lily and her eyes went wide. "Your doom is upon you Miss Evans." Lily whipped around and groaned softly. Dumbledore and Potter were heading straight for them, Dumbledore looking mysteriously cheerful as usual, and Potter looking slightly confused.

--

"Miss Evans," Dumbledore said, smiling kindly, "I apologize for having to drag you away from your friends, but I do require the Head students at this time." Lily nodded and rose. "See you guys later," she said. Azzurra waved and Maggie lifted up her head to mumble "Nah dyin' either." before once again collapsing tiredly. Dumbledore paused in front of Suzie's empty seat and peered down at her underneath the table. "Miss Denton, as always your imagination is remarkable. While I have been compared to an owl before, I have never heard of Mr. Potter here referred to as a gopher." The girl under the table saluted her headmaster. "Just doing my duty to enliven the school sir!" "I'm a what?" James muttered as Lily tried to contain her laughter.

--

Dumbledore led Lily and James up several flights of stairs and down quite a few hallways, talking all the while. "As Head Boy and Girl I trust that you both know your duties to your school and those residing in it. This includes faculty and staff along with students. I will not lie to you both. It is indeed a lot of work. You will have to be on top of several things in addition to your studies. The prefects, school events, troublemakers, other than yourselves of course. But there are a few bonuses..." They had stopped in front of a statue of Agrippa. "This," Dumbledore said with a small smile, "Is the Head's private dormitories." He poked the statue in the eyes and its stone hands moved up to cover them. "Eggplant Casserole" he said. As the hands of the statue returned to their original positions, the wall next to the statue now had a door sized opening in it, which all three entered. It was a smaller version of the Gryffindor common room with a fireplace, a couch, a set of desks and two armchairs. Everything was in shades of red and gold and there were two staircases at the far end of the room. "The decorations usually go with the Houses of our Heads and we were lucky enough to have two Gryffindors this year." Dumbledore said still smiling. "Your things are already in your rooms. Miss Evans, to the left and Mr. Potter to the right. I'll leave you both to get settled in." And the mysteriously awesome old man swept from the room.

"Wicked." James said, grinning from ear to ear. Lily jumped in the air. "Yeah! This rocks!" She headed towards the staircases then paused, looking between the stairs. "What're you doing?" James asked. She looked back at him sheepishly. "Which way is left again?" He rolled his eyes and came up behind her, taking hold of her hands. "Look," he said. "Your left hand is whichever one makes an 'L' with your fingers." She looked down at her hands again. He waved her left hand in front of her face. "This one." Her face was turning scarlet and she wasn't sure if it was because she couldn't tell her left from right. James was very close behind her and she was starting to shake. "R-Right. Thanks

Potter." She slid her hands out of his grasp and dashed up her staircase. "What the hell?" she wondered. "_What the hell? Trembling? It's just stupid irritating Potter_." She shook her head and opened the door labeled Lily Evans. Head Girl. "Whoa." she breathed, stopping dead in her tracks. The room was spacious with a couch against one wall and a large four-poster bed against the other. There were three large bookshelves and a smaller door that presumably led to a bathroom "_Thank the gods I don't have to share one with him._" she thought. "_That'd be extremely awkward_." A large window with a small balcony outside it let in the moonlight as it showed a beautiful view of the lake and forest beyond. She opened the window and climbed out onto the narrow balcony. Looking down, she gave a small yelp. "_Wow. Are we high or what?"_ Lily wasn't afraid of heights, but the shock of realizing just how high they were finally hit her. "_I could drop knuts from up here and kill somebody. Intriguing"_ An involuntary grin spread across her face. "Lily! Lily!" She turned to her right to see James at his own balcony not too far from hers. He was waving and grinning _"…like an idiot."_ she thought. _"He's gonna fall and die and I'm gonna get blamed for it!"_ She frowned at him before yelling back at him, "Potter! You better not fall!" His grin broadened. "Why? 'Cause you know you'd miss me too much?" "NO!" she shouted. "Because everyone will think I pushed you, and I'll get sent to Azkaban and get my soul eaten by a cranky dementor and it'll be al your bloody fault!"

"Not to mention me haunting you for the rest of your natural existence."

"Exactly! You haunting me…" She trailed off before shuddering.

"Aw, come off it Evans! Plenty of people would be thrilled that I would even consider haunting them!"

Lily made a face. "Well I'm not one of those people."

James sighed. "I am wounded by your words milady. Mayhap I shall never recover!"

Lily rolled her eyes before calling, "As long as you keep up with your work, I'm not too worried about any 'wounds' you get!"

James dramatically fell against the wall, and Lily just laughed. "'Night Potter." And she went inside before clutching at her stomach. _"Dammit! I told myself I wouldn't!_" But the butterflies did not go away.

--Meanwhile, while all of this is occurring…

"Maggie. Maggie! Maggie, get up!" Azzurra said shaking her friend's arm. Suzie rolled her eyes and came out from under the table. She rifled through her bag and found their new Defense Against the Dark Arts textbook (_Creeping Chimeras and Gruesome Griffins: Creatures of a Deadly Nature)_. She heaved it up onto the table. It had to weigh at least ten pounds! She lifted it up onto its edges and toppled it onto her sleeping friend's head. "GAH! My head!" Maggie cried clutching her noggin. "Suzie, have ah evar told ye thaht yer evil?" "Evening ladies!" Sirius Black said popping up behind them. "And now Ah've entered painful madness. Tha knock on ma head conjured up the most irritatin' thing in the world to torture ma poor subconscious." Sirius grinned down at her half-conscious form. "Really? I'm the most irritating thing in the world? Hey Moony, do I get an award for that or something?" Remus shook his sandy brown hair out of his eyes, grinning slightly. "I don't think so Padfoot." Sirius shrugged. "Oh well. May we escort you ladies back to the common room?"

"Sure, just let me do one small thing."

THUD "OW!!"

"Okay then."

Suzie grinned down at Peter who was trying to drag the heavy DADA textbook off his foot. "Ah, my dear sadistic friend. What ever shall we do with you?" Azzurra murmured as she shook her head. "Right then." Maggie said staggering up from her seat. "Ye can stay here if ye like, but Ah'm gonna head for bed before ah pass out again." Suzie brightly bounced after her friend. "Righty-oh!" "Wormtail are you dead?" "I don't think so." "Crippled?" "Nah." "Can you walk?" "Pretty sure." "'Kay then. RACE Y'ALL TO THE TOWER!" And Sirius tore off with Peter coming up behind him. Suzie and Maggie stared after them

"Did he just ask for it?"

"Ah believe he did."

They raced after the two boys, catching up with every step. Azzurra rolled her eyes, smiling before heading after them. "Come on Remus!" He groaned. "Why do I always have to act like the adult?" Azzurra laughed before ducking out the door.

Sirius rounded a corner and ducked behind a suit of armor bearing the Hufflepuff coat of arms. He rapped on the helmet three times and a small opening…opened in the wall. "I am the master." He said to himself while walking along the secret passage. He came to the end of the passage which let out right in next to the portrait of the Pink Lady (AN: Pink Lady, Fat Lady…I'ma mix 'em both in). He peeked out and grinned. Nobody there. As he stepped out into the corridor, a small figure came dashing 'round the opposite corner and skidded to a halt in front of the portrait. Then they collapsed. Sirius blinked slowly. "Beat…you…" she panted. "I. Don't Believe. It." he said. Maggie grinned up at him. "Ye did ask for it."

A stone on the floor began to move. Suzie lifted it up and poked her head out of it, grinning. She began to frown when she saw Sirius, and asked "Who won?" Maggie, still breathing irregularly, raised her hand. Suzie's grin returned. "Good! He asked for it." "But I didn't ask for anything!" Sirius said. Suzie climbed up out of the hole in the floor and replaced the stone. She strode over to her red-haired friend who was still collapsed on the floor and gave her a high-five. "And how do _you_ know about that passage, Denton?" Suzie shrugged. "I've got a knack for finding things that keep me out of detention." Peter cam stumbling around a corner and almost tripped over Maggie, who was still on the floor.

"And so arrives the least coordinated of the Marauders." Suzie intoned solemnly. "Hey!" Peter said. "No spouting truths about me loudly in a hallway!" "Why? Will it ruin your reputation?" Peter looked thoughtful. "I have a reputation?" he asked. Before Suzie could throw him a sarcastic quip, Azzurra and Remus came running around the corner neck and neck. "It seems that our prefects here did not feel the need to cheat with secret passages." Sirius said. "Come on Moony! She's just a girl! You're a Marauder!" "Come on 'Zura! He's just a Marauder! You're a girl!" Suzie yelled.

As both teenagers dashed towards their friends, Remus began to gain the advantage, him being a tall boy with longer legs. Their friends kept shouting and they kept running, but Remus won by a fraction of an inch. Suzie groaned, but patted Azzurra on the back anyway. Sirius jumped up and slapped Remus a high-five. "Yes! Marauders rule! We won!" Suzie turned to face him. "What do you mean? Two of us beat two of you!" she pointed out. "But all three of us were here before all three of you guys." Sirius said, grinning. "We won." Suzie insisted. "Maggie was here before anyone of you and she's one of us, so we won!"

"Nope. We did."

"We did!"

"We did!"

"We did!"

THWAP! THWAP!

Maggie had staggered up and hit Sirius and Suzie on the back of the head. "Ye both are so loud." She blinked blearily at both of them. "Shut. Up." And with that, she turned and stumbled into the common room (after giving the password of course! (well, it was more like she mumbled something that the Fat Lady thought sounded close enough to be let in…(the Fat Lady pitied her))).

The others followed her in, and with a final "We won." Sirius and Peter went up the stairs to the boys dormitories. Suzie rolled her eyes. "Come on 'Zura." Remus caught Azzurra's eye with a meaningful glance. "I'll be up in a few minutes, Suzie. I'm not that tired and I don't want to keep the rest of you awake." Suzie shrugged and yawned. "Alright then. See ya." Azzurra waved as her friend disappeared up the stairs.

"So," Azzurra said nervously. Remus sat down in an armchair, rubbing his temples. "Can-can you just tell me everything you know?" Azzurra nodded and sat down across from him. "You're a werewolf." she began quietly. "I figured it out last year. We were prefect partners and you didn't show up for patrols once a month. Exactly once a month. But it all came together during Astronomy and DADA. I really haven't told anyone, and I won't." She bit her lip. "That's about it." Remus nodded with his head in his hands. "Thank you for letting me know. I'd really appreciate it if you didn't talk about this again. Even to me. Anyone could overhear." "Yeah," she muttered, turning away. "Well, night then." "Azzurra?" She turned around to see Remus looking extremely awkward. "I'm really sorry that you have to be burdened with my secret" he said quietly. She smiled a bit. "Don't worry about it. Just forget I said anything." She walked up the stairs. "See ya Remus." He waved and thought to himself "_Well, at least she was reasonable. Maybe those guys aren't as bad as I thought. Or at least one of them."_

THE NEXT MORNING (dramatic music of sorts?)

Lily walked into the Great Hall looking for her friends. "LILY EVANS!" HEY! HEAD GIRL!" "GET YA SELF OVER HERE!" Suzie and Maggie were standing up at their spots waving frantically at their friend. Lily grinned and headed towards them. "Hallo." "Don't 'hallo' us missy! Head dorms?" Lily nodded. "Good, so you weren't kidnapped by Potter." Suzie said. McGonagall came around and handed out schedules at that moment. "Ooh, class stuff." Azzurra said with fake excitement before dropping her schedule on the table. "Bleh." Maggie looked over their schedule. "Nasty lookin' indeed. We're in for a rough year mates."

POOF

A cloud of purple smoke appeared right where the Marauders had been sitting. Except that now they were swiftly getting into the empty seats across from the girls. "Hello. We've been here the whole time." James said brightly. "What'd you do Potter?" Lily groaned. Sirius looked affronted. "Lily how could you ever think that any of us, especially our new Head Boy Jamesie here, would ever do anything of a less than savory nature?" As the smoke cleared away some of the plates and goblets from the table began walking around. Dropping to the floors, they ran from anyone who tried to catch them. "Well, ye are called the Marauders. It would make anyone a bit suspicious." Maggie said as an egg and three slices of bacon ran past them all. "Interesting." Suzie said. "Well, aren't you four lucky?" Sirius said, grinning. He had a piece of paper in his hand. "Hey! Tha's mine!" Maggie said, snatching her schedule back from him. "Lucky?" Azzurra asked, narrowing her eyes at Sirius. "We just happen to have the exact same schedules." he said grinning like a madman. "Saints preserve us we're doomed." Maggie said grabbing a piece of French Toast as it tried to run by. She drowned it in syrup until it finally stopped twitching. "Heh." Suzie smirked. "Toast killer." Peter muttered. "Indeed. No toast, be it French or regular is safe from me. Walkin' or runnin' Dancin' or leapin' Ah will hunt it down." said Maggie smiling evilly.

**Annnnnd that's the third one! Thanks for reading, and feel free to review! More is on the way! Heh, French toast can't escape.**


End file.
